devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Line 12
is the sixth chapter of the second volume and the overall twelfth chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Anzai, Tsukasa, Hans, and Sawazaki watch from a distance as Zero Seven is lifted into an ambulance. They wonder why she was there without a weapon and who could have stabbed her. Asami calls in on the radio that they found the body of the suspect of the attack (Fifteen). An emergency meeting is called for later that night for all human personnel in Division 5. Chief Kikuhara finally shows up and asks if Sawazaki's squad is alright. He also introduces himself to Anzai. Although he doesn't remember meeting him, Anzai gets a familiar feeling from him. He thinks he might have been the man on the roof he saw earlier (Line 10). Tsukasa gets bad vibes from him to the point of shuddering. The four of them head to Sakaki's place where he welcomes the two extras warmly. They go into the main room and reunite with Jill and Yanagi, who's been looking after her since she transformed. Jill expresses with hopelessness and disdain that the police are surely going to kick devils off the force at the emergency meeting Sawazaki is going to. Then, she'll have nowhere else to go. Sawazaki pinches her nose and tells her he wouldn't let that happen. The police need devils if they are going to catch devil suspects. Sawazaki heads out and Anzai asks to talk to Yanagi in private. He tells Tsukasa they'll talk later. Sakaki starts to make ramen for everyone and while Yanagi and Anzai go to another room, the others pitch in to help. Tsukasa is formally introduced to Jill. She immediately tells her her parents are American and Russian to get the question of her ancestry off Tsukasa's face. Culturally, she's Japanese. Japan is apparently more lenient towards devils than other countries, so many immigrate there. Tsukasa can't help but admit how beautiful she thinks Jill is. They seem to get along well. Anzai asks Yanagi if it's even possible for a half-devil to be born. Yanagi hypothesizes that using restraints would work. Anzai asks if artificial insemination could work. Yanagi says it would be harder to do legally, but even if Anzai was born illegally, the child is innocent. Anzai wants to know what his parents look like. Yanagi mentions a doctor that might know more about him and his parents. He offers to contact him and Anzai agrees. The topic of Anzai's age comes up as Tsukasa is making rounds, taking ramen orders. Anzai thinks she's cute, writing down Yanagi's order. Tsukasa is a bit surprised to hear he's a year younger than her. Anzai worries if that's bad, but Tsukasa says she doesn't care at all. However, she is worried about his lifespan and all of the other things Hans told her about devils and drinking blood. As she tells him all the things she learned from Hans, she finally offers to give him her blood every day. Zero Seven wakes up in the hospital, shocked that Zero Two didn't finish her off. She thinks of her mother and the devil that killed her. She remembers his name was Kenichi Morisawa. Yanagi calls Dr. Kanou, the doctor he mentioned to Anzai. Kanou says he could tell Anzai about his parents, but he probably won't want to know. His father was a kind man who dated a human for 10 years, but it was his own humanity that caused him to kill 15 people in a year, and become the worst criminal in vampire history. Chapter Notes * Zero Seven is taken to the hospital. * Kikuhara and Anzai meet, but something seems off about him. * Jill is worried devils will be kicked off the police force after this incident. * Anzai asks Yanagi if half-devils are possible. * Tsukasa tells Anzai she will give him her blood so he can be strong. * Yanagi contacts a doctor who knows about Anzai's past. * Anzai's father is a mass murderer. Characters * Zero Seven * Takashi Sawazaki * Yuuki Anzai * Tsukasa Taira * Hans Lee * Kirio Kikuhara * Toshiro Sakaki * Juliana Lloyd * Ryuusei Yanagi * Akio Kanou Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters